


(Not) For Sale

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, war ihm sofort klar, dass er sich niemals mit weniger zufrieden geben würde. Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal sah, war ihr sofort klar, dass sie niemals für solch einen Mann arbeiten würde. Ein Problem? Vielleicht, aber nicht wenn Tony Stark sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Fehlende) Überredungskünste

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte eigentlich mehr schreiben, aber irgendwie weiß man über Pepperony ja schon 'ne ganze Menge, also … nun ja.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem. Und über Meinungen oder konstruktive Kritik wird sich von mir sehr gefreut :D

Die Frau war Tony sofort aufgefallen, als er den Raum betreten hatte. Sie war hübsch, zwar nicht übermäßig, aber sehr wohl ausreichend und auch an die Bekanntschaften, welche er normalerweise als Anhängsel mit nach Hause nahm, heranreichend. Und irgendwie mochte er sie. Sie machte einen guten Eindruck. Und sie konnte Arbeiten. Zumindest schien ihr Boss sehr zufrieden mit ihr zu sein – und Tony bezweifelte wirklich, dass sie die Freundin seines Konkurrenten war. Nicht zuletzt weil sie tatsächlich eher wirkte, als sei sie geschäftlich hier – trotz des schwarzen, ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet stehenden, Cocktailkleides und der kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haare, sowie der Tatsache, dass sie sich durchaus zu Tänzen überreden ließ – nicht von seinem Konkurrenten allerdings, was ihn ebenfalls darauf brachte, dass es sich nicht um dessen Freundin handeln konnte, ganz abgesehen vom Altersunterschied, der offensichtlich bestand. Dennoch ließ sie nichts aus den Augen, und schien sich auch an jedem Gespräch zu beteiligen, sowie immer mehrere Schritte Voraus zu sein und mitzudenken.  
Und war er von seiner jetzigen Sekretärin nicht sowieso schon zu Tode genervt? Ja, war er. Was genau sprach also gegen eine Neue? Eigentlich doch gar nichts. Und ganz nebenbei könnte er dem Mann, an dessen Seite sie gerade stand, noch eins auswischen. Er hatte ihn sowieso noch nie leiden können, dafür hätte er nicht einmal Vorstandsvorsitzender bei dieser komischen Firma sein müssen. Wie war der Name noch gleich? Egal. War sowieso unwichtig. Er hatte die bessere Firma, was wollte er mehr? Also, außer einer neuen Sekretärin. Oder besser: außer deren dann alter Sekretärin. Ja, er wollte diese Frau in seiner Firma. Sie und nicht seine jetzige oder irgendeine andere langweilige Dame. Er wollte ein wenig Spaß daran haben. Und sie? Sie schien spaßig zu sein.  
Und ganz davon abgesehen, bekam er immer, was er wollte. Ohne jegliche Ausnahme …

–

Als er sie zum ersten Mal ansprach – nein, eigentlich schon, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand, und immer wieder zu ihr hinüber starrte – hatte sie ihm am liebsten eine schallende Ohrfeige verpassen wollen.  
Dieser Kerl nervte sie. Er benahm sich, als sei er der Kaiser persönlich. Absolut arrogant und egozentrisch. Außerdem war er ein selbstverliebter Narr – um das zu bemerken, hätte er nicht einmal auf sie zukommen oder sie ansprechen müssen – der grundsätzlich davon ausging, dass man tat was er wollte.  
Aber sie hatte sich immer schon außerordentlich gut unter Kontrolle gehabt. Also lächelte sie, als sei sie interessiert, während sie sich höflich sein Jobangebot anhörte. Aber annehmen? Nein, niemals! Dafür war ihr Selbstwertgefühl dann wirklich nicht niedrig genug!

–

Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal ablehnte, auf der selben Party, auf der er sie auch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, stachelte sie ihn damit nur zu noch mehr Mühe an. Er gab nicht auf. Niemals! Und schon gar nicht, wenn ihm das gewollte nicht einfach vor die Füße fiel. Nein, dann gab er sich nur noch mehr Mühe.

–

„Oh, wow“, sprach sie sarkastisch aus, als sie ihren Briefkasten öffnete, und fünf weitere Umschläge entdeckte, wie sie sie seit etwa einem Monat täglich bekam. Sie hatte sich nach dem dritten Tag nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht sie zu öffnen, nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass sie alle lediglich von Tony Stark, dem Geschäftsführer von Stark Industries, kamen.  
Wobei sie durchaus überrascht war, dass es sich um handgeschriebene Briefe handelte. Was sie ihm zu Gute halten musste. Und dass er wirklich gut war, von dem, was sie über ihn recherchiert hatte, musste sie ihm auch zugestehen.  
Aber dass sie deshalb für ihn arbeiten würde? Nein, wohl kaum.

–

„Sir, Miss Potts hat soeben Ihre Mail gelöscht, ohne sie überhaupt zu lesen.“  
Tony sah von seinem aktuellen Waffenprojekt auf. „Danke, Jarvis.“ Er überlegte kurz. „Schick ihr eine Neue.“  
„Sehr wohl, Sir.“  
Das ganze zog sich über vier Monate.

–

Als sowohl Briefe als auch Mails niemals eine Antwort erhielten und größtenteils auch ungelesen blieben – was die Mails anging, bei den Briefen war es selbst für Tony unglaublich schwer zu überprüfen – begann Tony von mal zu mal mehr und immer öfter auf Firmen- und Geschäftstreffen, sowie Abendgesellschaften und Partys zu gehen, immer in der Hoffnung, die junge Sekretärin seines Konkurrenten zu erblicken.  
„Miss Potts, es freut mich, Sie wieder zu sehen, wie wäre es, wenn-“, begann er immer wieder, ihr das selbe Jobangebot zu machen.  
„Kein Interesse, aber danke für die zahlreichen Angebote, Mister Stark“, wimmelte die Dame ihn jedes einzelne Mal augenblicklich ab.  
Aber er gab nicht auf!  
Das ganze zog sich über ein Jahr.

–

„5o ooo!“, platzte Tony heraus, als er die rotblonde Frau auf einer weiteren Party traf.  
„Bitte?“, sie drehte sich um und erstarrte augenblicklich, als sie erkannte, wer es war, der sie angesprochen hatte. „Mister Stark“, meinte sie kühl. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“  
Sie hatte ihn seit über sieben Monaten kein einziges Mal gesehen, und eigentlich gehofft, dass er aufgegeben hatte.  
„Ihr Boss hat Sie gefeuert, also brauchen Sie einen Job, oder nicht?“  
„Sie haben mich überwacht?“  
„Selbstverständlich, ich muss doch wissen,was meine zukünftige Sekretärin so macht.“  
„Ich bin nicht Ihre zukünftige Sekretärin.“  
„Noch sind Sie es.“  
„Noch?“  
„Irgendwann werden Sie nur noch meine Sekretärin sein.“  
„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen?“ Sie wirkte nicht im geringsten überzeugt.  
„Und ich biete Ihnen 50 000.“  
„Im Jahr?“  
„Im Monat.“  
Sie lächelte. „Denken Sie sich was besseres aus.“

–

„Was?“, fragte er bei ihrem nächsten Treffen.  
„Was was?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie meine Sekretärin werden?“, er sah sie ehrlich interessiert an.  
„Oh, wir sind also schon beim Fragen stellen?“ Sie erwartete gar keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich einfach um, und ging.  
„Sie sind immer noch arbeitslos!“, rief er, während er ihr nacheilte. „Sie haben immer noch keinen Job-“, wiederholte er. „-und ich biete Ihnen einen an.“ Er blieb stehen, als er sich genau vor ihr befand. „Also was muss ich tun?“  
Sie schien eine ganze Weile zu überlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, aber wie wäre es mit-“ Eine längere Pause entstand, nach der sie sich schließlich zu dem Geschäftsführer von Stark Industries drehte, und ihn sogar leicht anlächelte. „Nein?“, sagte sie dann absolut sachlich, und noch während ihr Gesicht im gleichen Moment wieder ernst wurde, drehte sich erneut von ihm weg, und verschwand in der Menge.

–

Das nächste treffen war einen Monat später. Tony hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, auf eine weitere Party zu warten, auf der sie möglicherweise anwesend war, sondern hatte sich von Jarvis direkt ihre Adresse sagen lassen – oder eigentlich erneut sagen lassen, denn dank der riefe hatte er ja eigentlich bereits gewusst, wo sie wohnte, und es nur wieder vergessen gehabt.

„Miss Potts“, begann er, als sie die Tür öffnete, und bevor sie in der Lage war, die Tür vor ihm zuzuschlagen, stellte er einen Fuß in den Türrahmen, und hielt sie so davon ab.  
Die Frau seufzte. „Mister Stark“, begrüßte sie dann ihrerseits ihn.  
„Sie haben jetzt seit einem Monat keinen Job, und trotz zahlreicher Bewerbungen immer noch keinen weiteren gefun-“  
„Sie waren das!“, unterbrach die Frau ihn und ihr Gesicht wurde noch abweisender als sonst, wenn nicht sogar entsetzt.  
„Natürlich.“ Er nickte. „Ich will Sie als meine Sekretärin, da ist es doch klar, dass ich Sie niemand anderem überlasse.“ Sie öffnete bereits wieder den Mund und stemmte sogar ihre Hände in die Hüften, während sie sich die Worte für eine Standpauke zurechtlegte, als er schon weiter sprach. „Also arbeiten Sie für mich. Sie kriegen Urlaub und 50 000 im Monat und dafür müssen sie nichts tun, als den Papierkram.“ Er stoppte kurz. „Und außerdem finden Sie sowieso keinen anderen Job, solange ich das verhindern kann.“

Für Tony fühlte es sich schon fast so an, als wartete er Stunden auf ihre Erwiderung, aber immerhin bekam er überhaupt eine Antwort: „Wann fange ich an?“


	2. Alles braucht seine Zeit

„Guten Morgen, Sir. Das Wetter ist sonnig bei 21 Grad um 9 Uhr morgens“, wurde er wie jeden Morgen mit einem Wetterbericht von Jarvis geweckt. „Miss Potts steht außerdem in ihrem Wohnbereich“, fügte die künstliche Intelligenz an.  
Tony stöhnte auf. „Schick sie weg“, verlangte er, doch statt der gewohnten Antwort von Jarvis, dass sie nicht ginge, antwortete ihm die Frau höchstpersönlich, als sie, aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund, ganz plötzlich neben seinem Bett auftauchte.  
„Mister Stark, Sie haben heute ein Meeting, eine Besprechung, und müssen einen Vortrag halten“, wurde er von ihr über seine heutigen Termine informiert. „Und in zwei Stunden werden Sie bei einer Konferenz erwartet, also sollten Sie aufstehen.“ Und damit warf sie ihm ein Hemd und einen Anzug aufs Bett, und verließ wieder den Raum.  
Stöhnend erhob er sich, und zog sich tatsächlich an. Er wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, aber im Gegensatz zu all seinen bisherigen persönlichen Sekretärinnen war sie die erste, auf die er auch wirklich hörte. Und auch die erste, die nicht regelmäßig zusammenbrach – der Grund aus dem er alle bisherigen Damen und teilweise (wenn auch wesentlich seltener) Herren gefeuert hatte.  
Aber sie hatte einfach diese Ausstrahlung, dass er ihr gar nicht widersprechen wollte … oder zumindest nicht jedes einzelne Mal.

„Kaffee steht auf den Tisch, der Wagen wartet vor der Tür nach der letzten Klage wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung werden Sie nicht wieder selbst fahren, beeilen Sie sich“, ratterte seine persönliche Hölle herunter, als er im Anzug den Wohnbereich mit Esstisch betrat.  
„Warum so unpersönlich?“, fragte er wie so oft mir einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Die Frau sah lediglich kurz von ihrem Papierstapel mit der vermutlichen Planung des Tages aufsehend. „Sind Sie fertig? Können wir dann los?“, überging sie es einfach.  
Nicht, dass es ihn wunderte. Seit sie vor einem Monat bei ihm angefangen hatte, hatte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber kaum gebessert, aber ändern ließ sich ja vieles, also warum nicht auch das hier?  
„Kommen Sie, warum so streng?“, versuchte er es wie immer weiter.  
„Wenn Sie fertig sind stellen Sie die Tasse ab und lassen Sie uns losfahren“, gab sie nur zurück.  
Er nickte. „Schön, aber ich fahre. Lassen Sie uns doch mal eine Auszeit nehmen.“  
Die Frau vor ihm seufzte nur und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Sie fahren ganz sicher nicht.“ Und damit machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, der nach unten fuhr, und somit auch den Weg zur Straße darstellte.

–

„Schön, dass Sie die Konferenz so gut überstanden haben“, murmelte Miss Potts, als sie beide gemeinsam aus dem riesigen Firmengebäude traten, wobei es nicht im geringsten so klang, als sei es ihr Ernst, sondern wie immer eher wirkte, als wolle sie es möglichst schnell hinter sich haben … was vermutlich auch der Fall war. „Das Meeting ist in 20 Minuten. Der Fahrer wartet schon.“  
Tony konnte nicht anders, als zu seufzen. „Müssen Sie denn immer so hetzen?“  
Die Frau neben ihm schnaubte. „Müssen Sie denn immer so faulenzen?“, stellte sie ihre Gegenfrage, bevor sie ihm bedeutete ins Auto zu steigen, und sich dann ebenfalls auf die Rückbank setzte.  
„Hier sind einige Pläne von Obadiah, von denen er sich wünscht, dass Sie sie durchgehen.“ Sie drückte ihm einen Stapel mit Papier in die Hand. „Nach dem Meeting haben Sie eine Stunde um etwas zu essen und danach der Besprechung beizuwohnen.“  
Tony konnte nur erneut seufzen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, diese Frau würde ihm das Leben absichtlich zur Hölle machen, aber andererseits war es vielleicht wirklich so, wenn man bedachte, wie er sie dazu gebracht hatte für ihn zu arbeiten. Aber egal was sie sich von ihrem Verhalten versprach und wie sehr es ihn nervte: diese Frau würde er nie wieder hergeben. Völlig egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte. Und eins musste er ihr lassen: sie erledigte ihren Job dennoch unglaublich gut, und bis jetzt hatte er über ihre Arbeit selbst noch nicht meckern können. Vielleicht erlaubte ihr Stolz es ihr nicht, sich einfach so blöd zu stellen, dass er sie wieder rauswerfen musste? Aber was auch immer es war, er war unglaublich dankbar dafür.

„Mister Stark, Sie werden schon wieder langsamer. Steigen Sie endlich aus dem Wagen!“, meinte eine leicht angesäuert klingende Sekretärin.  
Auch wenn er auf diese Art und Weise manchmal wirklich mit der Frau zu kämpfen hatte … aber er lies es über sich ergehen. Es war immerhin sein Wunsch gewesen.  
„Jetzt!“, meinte die Dame erneut, und schließlich stieg er doch tatsächlich aus, um dank Miss Potts auch wirklich rechtzeitig zu seinem nächsten Termin zu kommen.

–

Am Abend fiel Tony mehr als nur erschöpft ins Bett. Den Ausführungen von Miss Potts, was den morgigen Tag anging, hörte er schon gar nicht mehr zu. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass er es nicht schaffte, ihr zu entgehen? Warum genau hatte er in ihren Plänen noch keine Schlupflöcher entdeckt, durch die er sich davonstehlen konnte? Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er ab jetzt wirklich zu jedem Firmentreffen gehen musste. Irgendwas würde er doch wohl dagegen tun können!  
Aber bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts gefunden. Was nicht hieß, dass er aufgab. Noch war sie ja auch erst einen Monat hier. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, diesen Monat zu überstehen … aber zumindest hatte er ja für heute nichts mehr zu tun, und konnte erst einmal durchschlafen. Falls man es bei seinen Aufstehzeiten denn so nennen wollte …  
„Mister Stark!“ Er zuckte schon fast zusammen, als die Stimme von Miss Potts ihn wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit zwang. „Sie sollten sich umziehen, bevor Sie schlafen, und überhaupt sollten sie duschen, und an Ihrer Stelle-“ Als er den Kopf hob sah sie ihn nicht einmal an, sondern blickte nur weiter hinunter auf den Papierstapel – oder vielleicht war es auch ein Kalender –, den sie schon den ganzen Tag mit sich führte. „-würde ich mir eine zweideutige Bemerkung oder dumme Anmache gleich sparen, denn sollten sie auch nur ein Wort sagen, wecke ich sie morgen um 5:00 Uhr morgens, einfach nur weil ich es kann.“ Und damit nickte sie ihm noch einmal knapp zu, und kehrte ihm den Rücken, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Tony stöhnte auf. Diese Frau war die Hölle. Er fragte sich in solchen Momenten wirklich, was in ihm vorgegangen war, dass er diese Frau eingestellt hatte. Irgendwas nicht nachvollziehbares vermutlich. Aber andererseits war ihre Art genau sein Ding. Und bis sie etwas freundlicher wurde, würde er eben noch ein wenig länger kämpfen müssen. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er das nicht können.  
Und außerdem: wie lange sollte das schon brauchen? Vielleicht ein oder zwei Monate, aber mehr doch nun wirklich nicht! Ihm hatte bis jetzt noch nie eine Frau widerstehen können, und wenn, dann nicht lange. Gut, sie hatte es schon länger durchgehalten als die meisten anderen Frauen, aber das hieß gar nichts. Außer vielleicht, dass es jetzt nur noch schneller gehen würde. Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war: Was sollte sie schon dagegen ausrichten können?  
Und während er immer weiter darüber nachdachte, wurde er langsam vom Schlaf überrollt. Immer noch in Anzug. Auch wenn ihn das nun wirklich nicht kümmerte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht mehr als nur einen von diesen Teilen.

–

Wenige Wochen später hatte sein Optimismus bezüglich seinen Überredungskünsten gegenüber von Miss Potts immer weiter unter der genannten Frau gelitten. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie ihm wirklich so lange widerstehen konnte. Aber er würde es dennoch schaffen. Er würde seine Sekretärin noch rumkriegen. Irgendwann würde er es schaffen! Und zwar in näherer Zukunft, wenn man es genau nahm.  
Zumindest dachte er das anfangs, doch recht schnell wurde er sich seines erneuten Fehldenkens bewusst …

Es kostete ihn zwei Jahre sechs Monate drei Wochen und vier Tage, bis seine Sekretärin ihm erlaubte, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen – 938 Arbeitstage abzüglich einiger Kurzurlaube, bis die Frau sich ihm gegenüber etwas weiter öffnete.

Es dauerte ein weiteres Jahr zwei Monate eine Woche und fünf Tage, bis sie den ihr von ihm gegebenen Spitznamen akzeptierte – 435 Arbeitstage abzüglich einiger Kurzurlaube, bis sie es ihrer Beziehung erlaubte, etwas familiärer zu werden.

Es dauerte insgesamt sieben Jahre, elf Monate, zwei Wochen und sechs Tage, bis Tony Stark, der Geschäftsführer von Stark Industries, es schaffte, Virginia „Pepper“ Potts für sich zu gewinnen – 2914 Arbeitstage abzüglich einiger Kurzurlaube, Entführungen, Firmenauflösungen, einem Verrat, einem Superhelden, einer Geheimorganisation, einigen Dates und persönlichen Treffen, bis Virginia „Pepper“ Potts und Tony Stark ein Paar wurden und schließlich sogar heiraten sollten. Und Tony bereute von all dieser Zeit doch tatsächlich keine einzige Sekunde.


	3. Was lange währt wird endlich gut

„Tony, was zur Hölle tust du da?!“, schallte Peppers stimme durch den ganzen Saal. „Hände weg vom Alkohol! Und überhaupt ist das Buffet noch nicht eröffnet!“  
Der Milliardär seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Pepper-“  
„Nein!“ Sie stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte und mit der freien Hand nahm sie Tony sein Glas mit Scotch ab. „Du wirst dich sicher nicht als erstes Betrinken. Besonders nicht zu unserer Hochzeit!“  
Der Mann sah irgendwie gequält aus, und als er sich nach Hilfe umsah, schienen all seine Freunde und Kollegen ganz plötzlich sehr interessiert an … nichts zu sein. Das war ja so klar! Sogar Steve war plötzlich sehr still, obwohl der normalerweise unglaublich gut mit Pepper klar kam. Und Natasha schien sich auch nicht einmischen zu wollen – zumindest, wenn er ihr schadenfrohes breites Grinsen richtig deutete.

Schließlich nickte er, wenn auch nicht, ohne einen trauernden Blick in Richtung des Glases zu werfen. Aber immerhin schien er Pepper so zufriedenstellen zu können, denn die Frau beruhigte sich augenblicklich, sah ihn aber immer böse an, bevor sie mit dem Glas in der Hand davon lief, und durch eine Tür verschwand, von der Tony sich zu erinnern meinte, dass dahinter die Küche lag.  
Er seufzte nur und sah erneut in die Runde, wobei die meisten jetzt wieder mehr auf ihre Umgebung achteten, und Clint inzwischen sogar genauso schadenfroh grinste, wie Natasha es tat. Was ihm recht schnell einen bösen Blick von seiner eigenen Frau einbrachte, woraufhin er Tony augenblicklich entschuldigend ansah. Eigentlich fand Tony Laura gar nicht so schlimm, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Was womöglich daran lag, dass er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung einfach genervt gewesen war, dass man ihm wirklich Jahrelang verschwiegen hatte, dass Clint verheiratet war. Noch vor ihm! Noch vor überhaupt allen anderen! Und dann hatte er sogar noch zwei – inzwischen drei – Kinder, was er ja nun wirklich nicht hätte geheim halten müssen! Aber zumindest hielt Laura ihn in Schach, und dank den Kindern war er manchmal mit seinen Nerven genauso am Ende, wie Tony es teilweise dank Pepper war … was Clint zweifelsfrei auch verdient hatte!

Als er sich weiter umsah, entdeckte er auch viele andere seiner Bekannten. So zum Beispiel Arbeitskollegen, wie Rhodey und Maria Hill, die sich mit einigen anderen Leuten unterhielten, die er nicht kannte, außerdem sah er Peppers Eltern, die die Nachricht der Hochzeit erstaunlich gut aufgenommen hatten, und die natürlich wenn es nach Pepper ging auf gar keinen Fall fehlen durften. Einen Umstand, den Tony – alle anderen überraschend – sehr begrüßt hatte, da er sich nicht einmal schlecht mit den Beiden verstand.  
Und natürlich sah er auch Pietro und Wanda, die sich gerade mit Liam unterhielten, sowie den beistehenden Steve. Sogar Jane war hier, denn auch wenn Thor leider hatte absagen müssen, hatte die junge Frau es sich nicht nehmen lassen, hier aufzutauchen und sich unter die Leute zu mischen. Alysa und Bruce hatten versprochen, rechtzeitig von ihrer Urlaubsreise zurück zu sein, aber noch war von den Beiden genauso wenig zu sehen, wie von Rena, was Tony verwunderte, denn Rena hatte er bereits gesehen … aber im Moment war sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sich selbst, und auf Pepper, die inzwischen wieder neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Die Frau sah eigentlich so aus, als würde sie ihm jetzt am liebsten einen sehr langen Vortrag über seinen Alkoholkonsum – der zweifellos eingeschränkt und eigentlich wirklich akzeptabel war, aber vermutlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass er auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit um 12 Uhr am Mittag etwas anderes als Sekt trank, einfach nicht – halten wollen. Doch gerade als seine in wenigen Stunden hoffentlich Ehefrau den Mund öffnete, um anzusetzen, wurde sie auch schon unterbrochen.  
„Hey ihr Beiden!“ Als die Stimme ertönte drehten sich, soweit Tony das sehen konnte, alle anwesenden um, und sahen, wie eine Frau in den Raum stürmte und Pepper in ihre Arme schloss. Hinter ihr tauchte Bruce auf, der, genau wie Tony, kurz die Szene ansah und dann den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Alysa!“ Pepper schien ebenfalls sehr begeistert. „Ich hatte schon Sorge, ihr würdet es nicht rechtzeitig zurück schaffen.“  
Doch die Frau lachte nur. „Und die Hochzeit des besten Freundes meines Mannes und einer guten Freundin von mir verpassen? Sicher nicht!“ Sie drückte sie erneut an sich. „Ich hoffe wir haben nichts verpasst?“  
Doch Pepper schüttelte nur wohlwollend den Kopf. „Nein, nichts wichtiges zumindest.“ Und tatsächlich war Tony sehr froh über das beinahe perfekt getimte Auftreten der Beiden, das ihm nun doch tatsächlich die Standpauke seitens Pepper ersparte. 

Den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich von den beiden Frauen ab, die sich bereits eifrig darüber unterhielten, was in der letzten Zeit so gewesen war – und das obwohl sie eigentlich bereits telefoniert hatten –, und trat dann auf seinen Wissenschaftskollegen zu. „Bruce“, begrüßte er den Mann und nickte. „Wo ist euer Zwerg?“  
Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Mundwinkel seines Freundes leicht nach oben wanderten, bevor er seufzte und sich einmal mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken rieb. „Er ist kein Zwerg, Tony. Er ist ein Kind. Und sein Name ist Alec.“  
„Ja, was auch immer. Habt ihr ihn bei eurem Familienausflug am Strand liegen lassen?“  
Nun konnte man Bruce' Gesicht als entgeistert bezeichnen. „Tony, ich würde niemals meinen Sohn irgendwo liegen lassen. Niemand würde das tun. Und nein, nicht einmal du!“  
„Aber trotzdem ist er nicht hier.“  
Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist bei Rena.“  
„Richtig.“ Tony nickte. Das würde auch erklären, warum die junge Frau verschwunden war, wenn sie Bruce und Al begrüßt hatte … „Hätte ich mir denken können. Besonders, wo sie ihn ja so niedlich findet. Und wie heißt es so schön? Klein und klein gesellt sich gern.“  
„Halt die Klappe Tony!“, kam es in diesem Moment, und der Milliardär zuckte keine Sekunde später schmerzhaft zusammen und stöhnte auf, als Rena ihm mit ihren Stöckelschuhen auf den Fuß trat. „Ich bin nicht klein!“, meinte die junge Frau dann bestimmt. „Und außerdem solltest du die Sprichworte in deinem Kopf echt noch mal überdenken!“  
Und damit wandte sie sich wieder dem kleinen, inzwischen etwas über drei Jahre alten, Jungen in ihren Armen zu, der ganz aufgeregt auf und ab hibbelte und seine Arme eifrig in die Richtung von Tony ausstreckte. „Onkel Tony!“, rief er in seiner hohen Kinderstimme, und der Milliardär seufzte, bevor er dann jedoch tatsächlich das Kind übernahm. Warum genau spielte er den Babysitter? Er wollte ja noch nicht einmal selbst Kinder haben, und jeder wusste, dass er im Umgang mit Menschen nicht der beste war. Und trotzdem war immer wieder er es, der den Zwerg in den Arm gedrückt bekam. Und er ließ es sich sogar gefallen. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann mochte er den kleinen sogar. Und ja, vielleicht hatten die ganzen Frauen recht, und er war wirklich niedlich. Ein wenig zumindest … aber das würde er niemals laut sagen. Niemals!

„Bitte lächeln!“  
Absolut verwirrt drehte sich Tony zu Alysa um, und konnte nicht einmal mehr die Augen zukneifen, bevor er von dem Blitz der Kamera geblendet wurde.  
„Das ist nicht lustig!“, gab er von sich, doch die Frau schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.  
„Komm schon Tony, das wird ein wundervolles Hochzeitsalbum! Und außerdem sagt Pepper, dass der Typ da ist, der euch Traut, also solltest du jetzt vielleicht endlich mal zum Altar“, rasselte sie herunter, bevor sie sich wieder aus dem Staub machte, als Rena sie weg zog – offensichtlich um einen guten Platz zu ergattern, damit die Beiden bei der Trauung weitere Fotos schießen konnten.

Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb es ganz still, bevor Tony seufzte und sich geschlagen gab. „Also dann“, meinte er, und sah wieder zu Bruce. „Du bist der Trauzeuge, aber was machen wir mit-“  
„Ich!“, stand plötzlich Pietro vor ihm, nahm ihm das Kind aus dem Arm, und war wieder weg.  
„-dem Kleinen“, beendete Tony seinen Satz. „Alles klar, dann lass uns gehen, richtig? Nicht, dass ich Pepper noch warten lasse.“  
„Was du zweifellos wirklich lange genug getan hast, wenn man bedenkt, wie lange ihr euch schon kennt, und dass es erst jetzt hierzu kommt.“  
Darüber konnte Tony nur lachen. „Wenn du wüsstest, Bruce. An mir lag es zumindest wirklich nicht!“ Und damit drehte er sich in die Richtung, in der er den Traualtar wusste. Pepper zog sich zwar noch um – wie auch immer diese Frau es geschafft hatte, auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit in Bleistiftrock und mit einem Terminplaner anzutanzen und die Managerin zu spielen, denn da war sie auf der ganzen Welt sicher die einzige – aber er wollte es dann doch nicht riskieren, dass das ganze am Ende gestrichen wurde. Denn er hatte ja inzwischen wirklich lange genug warten müssen, was seine Beziehung mit Pepper anging.


End file.
